


Sakaarian Delights

by its_gullveig_bitch



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid, Genderswap, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_gullveig_bitch/pseuds/its_gullveig_bitch
Summary: In his most recent attempt to woo Loki, the Grandmaster has sent you to his rooms to see to all of his...needs





	1. Shiny New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, be sure to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! Still very much in the works so suggestions are welcomed! Enjoy

You sat on the large bed, absentmindedly running your hands over the velvet black bedspread. You tried a few different positions and finally settled on laying propped up on the multitude of decorative pillows at the head of the bed, your legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. No matter how many times you were assigned to a new “patron”, waiting for the first meeting still made you anxious. You tugged slightly on the green bow tied around your neck. You thought it was tacky, and told the Grandmaster as much, to which he replied “It’s not for you is it? and our boy has a flair for the ahh dramatic.” 

 

So here you sat, dressed only in that stupid bow and wished you had at least worn a robe, and where was this guy anyway? You had been here nearly an hour and were starting to get sleepy. To keep yourself occupied and awake, you glanced around and counted all the items adorning the sparsely decorated room.

 

One bed, four poster; 1…2…3…17 decorative pillows in varying shades of emerald green and black; one basket of assorted fruits, apparently untouched; one small holo-statue of the Grandmaster, grinning like an idiot and shimmying every now and again to some unheard song; two black, gilded night stands and a matching wardrobe; hung on the wall were two silver swords, cobalt hilted.

 

As you continued your inventory, you noted how regal the room seemed, and dated. No one decorated like this anymore. You hadn’t actually seen any wooden furniture since before you left Earth. Here on Sakaar, all the storage was metallic and incorporated into the walls to adhere to the streamlined and sleek aesthetic.

 

The sound of the bedroom door sliding open brought you out of your reverie of wondering exactly when the last time you saw a real, living tree was, and your mind blanked for a moment as you took in the sight of the man before you.

 

You had seen him around at many of the Grandmasters parties and soirees, but never this close. He was tall and slim, and moved with an effortless grace. He was clothed in dark green and black leather that fit him just so…perfectly. His long, muscular legs were wrapped snugly in the soft material, and as your eyes travelled up his body, you noted how well the fit accented his narrow waist and strong shoulders. Finally your eyes settled on his face, all cheekbones and jawline, softened by the inky black ringlets that haloed it. An equally confused and curious expression settled there, his brows knit just slightly, but with a playful look dancing in his striking blue eyes. 

 

Before he had a chance to speak, you stretched languidly before him and purred “Welcome home, master.”


	2. Grandmaster's Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster is growing weary of Loki's evasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late! I'll be posting a new chapter every Thursday from now on. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Loki strode through the halls of the palace, muttering and gesturing to himself in agitation. He left the Grandmaster just minutes ago and was still processing the most recent turn of events. It seemed as though his carefully planned and plotted schemes left one important detail unaccounted for: the Grandmaster was not a patient man. He was accustomed to getting his way, and Loki was finding it increasingly difficult to deflect the near constant impositions. He was always being asked to attend this party, or that gladiatorial exposition. Loki attended a few of these events and always seemed to end up at the Grandmasters side, an advantageous place to be for the would-be usurper, but it was decidedly uncomfortable. The Grandmaster had a bad habit of letting his hands wander.

This most recent run in left Loki on edge, he felt his excuses were wearing thin. The Grandmaster invited him to tour the newly refinished luxury box in preparation for the evening’s bout of fights. Loki met him and his personal guard, Topaz, just outside the illuminated doors that led into the lounge area. Topaz stood to the side and a few steps back, silent and stone faced. Loki was certain he saw her mouth turn down in a sneer as he approached. 

“Here he is! Let’s ah check out the joint, shall we?”

He gestured for Topaz to lead the way. She opened the door to reveal the lounge, an abstractly decorated and brightly lit recessed pit looked out over the arena hundreds of feet below. There were several fully stocked bar carts as well as plush seats, and one long couch directly in front of the viewing window. The Grandmaster strode about the room, pointing out this feature and that, steering Loki with a hand at the small of his back. Loki allowed the gesture, as he had been forced to before, to lead the Grandmaster to believe he had the upper hand in setting the tone of the relationship. The Grandmaster stepped away to flop on the long couch at the front of the room, giving the seat a few test bounces before settling comfortably. 

“Well this is more like it. Perfect for a private show, eh?” 

He winked at Loki as he said this, causing the trickster to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“Say ah Topaz, clear my schedule will you? I think our boy here would enjoy a bit of a pre-fight show.” 

Topaz flexed her fingers around the melt-stick she carried and grinned wolfishly.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

“Actually, Grandmaster,” Loki interjected, “I’m not feeling quite well. I’m afraid I may be coming down with something. Perhaps I can take up your offer another day, but I really must excuse myself.”

He bowed slightly and swiftly left the luxury box. The disappointed look on Grandmasters face turned to anger as the door swung shut.

As he stalked towards his rooms, Loki mused that things were going quite well, even considering that latest set back. He was certain that 'no' would not be accepted as an answer much longer. Now if he could just put a stop to this parade of pathetic little gifts. Last week Loki had received an overflowing basket of exotic and rare fruits, not that they compared to Idun’s golden apples back on Asgard. The week before that, a tiny coin that, upon detecting motion, plays a miniature hologram loop of the Grandmaster winking lecherously and shimmying every now and again. 

As he approached his door, Loki thought he might even have preferred to return to Asgard to face his hellish sister than to be in the same room as that delusional old man ever again. All thoughts of his admirer flew from his mind the moment Loki motioned for the door to slide open before him. 

There, laid out on his bed and wrapped up like a pretty Yule present, was undeniably the most erotic sight he’d seen in ages. He watched as you eased up on your elbows, and followed your eyes as you hungrily inspected his body, apparently finding him to your liking. He took in the sight of you with an inquisitive gaze as you laid back and slowly stretched your arms above your head, arching your back and twisting your hips just so. Loki started to ask just what you thought you were doing here, but you beat him to it. 

“Welcome home, master.”


	3. Working Out the Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting cozy with your new host.

Loki groaned, an animalistic sound emitting from deep in his chest. 

“Gods that’s it, right there. Harder…..ahh yes”

You hands slid easily over his alabaster skin, eased in their movement by the lightly scented oils he’d asked you to gather from the drawer in the nightstand. 

He moaned low in his throat. 

“Mmm you’re quite skilled with your hands.” 

You replied slyly, “I’ve had quite a bit of practice.”

You had watched him from the bedside, hands clasped, as he eased out of layers of soft leather. He told you to kneel on the bed, and you complied quickly, keeping the ornate bottles filled with earthy, warming oils close at hand.

Loki breathed in sharply, his broad chest expanding and contracting quickly. You were momentarily entranced by the rippling of muscles beneath pale skin. You had to admit, of all those you served before, he was by far the most beautiful. 

He coaxed you on gently,

“Ah yes...just...like...that”

Loki exhaled heavily, slumping beneath your hands, and fell quiet. Every now and again, he moaned softly or provided a bit of direction. 

“You’re entirely too tense. How can living a life of luxury at Grandmaster’s side cause so many knots?”

“Well, my dear, as I’m sure you’re all too familiar, dealings with him aren’t exactly what I’d call luxurious.”

“That’s true enough, I suppose.” 

You mused silently as you worked his broad shoulders and upper back. What an odd man. Here you had sat, in this very spot, on display and at his mercy, yet all he asked was for was a back rub. It wasn’t anywhere near the most bizarre request you had received, but it was still unexpected. What was expected of you from Grandmaster was made very clear, however. You were to serve your new master in whatever ways he desired to be served, but you were not to forget with whom your loyalty lies. 

“Make him happy, and keep an eye on him. I want to know if he’s up to any ahh funny business.” 

You felt you owed him that much. As sadistic as the Grandmaster was, he brought you up quite far from where you started. Now you enjoyed the lavish parties with the other socialites and climbers, if a little removed. They all knew what you did. But you had earned your place and were intent on enjoying all the pleasures and perks that came with it. Even so...you couldn’t help but feel resentful towards the self-proclaimed leader. He hadn’t earned his place, he simply happened to be the first one to land himself on this trash heap of a planet. You felt his time had come and gone long ago, and were anxious to see him dethroned. You heard your thoughts echoed in secluded corners during parties, hushed talk in the   
halls. There had been stirring of dissent for years. All that seemed to be needed was an inciting event, a new leader to organize these unhappy multitudes.

“I believe that’s enough for today, my dear.”

The sudden statement snapped you from your thoughts. He stood and took your hand to help you from the bed. You thanked him and started towards the door.

“Ah, hold on just a moment.”

You froze, hand reaching towards the pad embedded in the wall that would allow you to exit. You turned slowly and thought here it is, he’s changed his mind. All you wanted to do now was lie down, still tired from nearly falling asleep earlier. You turned and waited for him to speak. He stood there, arms crossed in front of his naked chest, with his chin resting on his right hand. He regarded you for a moment. 

“As much as I enjoy this little uniform, we can’t have you cavorting about in a ribbon. Hmm.”

A hint of a smirk graced his lips, then he made a small gesture with his right hand. You felt a gentle breeze surround you; a light weight settled on your body. You looked down, and held your arms out before you. Where bare skin was exposed a moment ago, was now a deliciously silky emerald dressing robe. 

“Oh my, it’s stunning. Thank you.”

You inclined your head slightly, relieved.

“That’s all. I’ll call for you when I have need of you again.”

You bowed for good measure, and hurried out before he could stop you again. You considered the exchange as you made the short trip back to your rooms. It may not have been incredibly exciting, but this could be one of the easier assignments you’ve had. You arrived at your door, swiped your hand before the pad to the right of the door frame, and entered. Readying for bed, you slipped out of the gifted robe and hung it in the closet beside your bed. You tugged one of the loose ends of the bow tied around your neck and tossed the ribbon onto the floor, glad to be rid of the stupid thing, and flopped wearily onto the velvety sheets. It took longer than you would have liked to fall asleep, but when you finally drifted, it was with thoughts of the intriguing man you now served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh that was almost spicy. What sort of trouble are we getting into next week?


	4. The Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't heard from Loki in a few days, and were just starting to wonder when he'd call for you...

You were startled awake by stacatto pounding at your door. You tossed the blankets to the side, and kicked your feet over the edge of the bed, sliding into plush slippers.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

You shouted loud enough to be heard through the door as you shuffled towards it, pulling something out of your closet as you passed. As you tugged it on, you realize you grabbed the robe Loki gave you last time you saw him, and allowed yourself a small smile before tugging the robe closed, and the door open. You were greeted by the sight of the top of someones head, as they bowed to you. The servant straightened and you noticed she carried a plain box adorned with an ornate green bow. 

“Loki has called for you.”

She said this in a clipped tone, then thrust the box into your hands unceremoniously and left, heels click-clacking as she hurried down the corridor. You watched her go, unaffected by her manner. You were used to this kind of attitude. You hadn’t bothered to play nice while you worked your way up the social ladder, promising yourself every step of the way that one of three things was going to happen soon:

1\. You would get off this gods forsaken planet  
2\. Grandmaster would be killed, or replaced at the very least, and the current social structure would crumble  
3\. You would die

Since the second you crash landed on Sakaar, you felt as though you were living on borrowed time. You definitely should not have survived an accidental trip through a wormhole, never mind the flaming wreck that remained of your ship. Or the scavengers after that, or the vicious, daily scramble of lackeys trying to gain Grandmaster’s favor. So you were never much concerned with making friends, and having plenty of space and time alone suited you just fine. 

You backed into your room and shut the door behind you, wondering what could possibly be in the box. You held it beside your ear and shook it lightly. The box produced a slight rustling sound, not providing much insight. Impatiently you tore the ribbon off and tossed the lid onto the floor, revealing black tissue paper. This joined the lid on the floor as you finally exposed the gift inside. You gathered the soft, inky black material in your hand and dropped the other half of the box. You laid the garment on your bed and slowly pulled the knot out of the belt to your robe (his robe, you thought, blushing slightly) and hung it back in your closet. You just had to try it on. After all, there was no way it could be the right size, he had only seen you once.

Apparently once was enough for Loki. You stood in front of the full length mirror in your bathroom, staring at your reflection, completely astonished. It fit perfectly at every seam, hugging you in just the right places and flaring out in others. It was perhaps the most flattering piece of clothing ever to grace your body. You were glad to have something other than the garish pieces provided by Grandmaster. Everything you currently owned was horrifically bright, bizarrely cut, or a nauseating combination of the two. This was elegant and refined. You carefully stripped the garment off and prepared to see Loki. You took your time showering and applying your favorite scent, all while an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of your stomach. It was unusual to be nervous or apprehensive after the first meeting, but something was different with him. You gave yourself a last once over in the mirror before leaving your room and heading off to meet Loki.

You arrived outside his door shortly thereafter, but did not announce your presence immediately. You took a moment to gather your thoughts and take a few deep breaths, forming your face into an impenetrable mask. You shook your head once, scolding and reminding yourself that this was just a job, and to not let these silly little things effect you. You squared your shoulders and rapped on the door, which opened for you almost immediately. Loki was standing at the foot of his bed, back turned towards you.

“I had started to worry that girl had gotten lost. Now I see you simply have no consideration for other people’s time.”

He snatched his overcoat off of his bed and turned as he tugged it on agitatedly. He caught your eye before continuing.

“You are to come as soon as you are called for, do you understand?”

You nodded and bowed your head, acting ashamed. This was all part of the game, you knew. The push and pull. The shows of dominance and power. That didn’t make it feel any less demeaning, but you were accustomed to this treatment. Loki crossed the room in a few strides, and placed a finger under your chin, tipping your face up to look him in the eye. The stern look had softened, and a small smile played on the corners of his mouth. 

“It suits you, just as I expected.”

You couldn’t help the warmth that flushed your face as you stood so closely under his scrutiny. He released his hold on you, only to take your hand and hold it above your head.

“Give us a spin, darling.” 

You did so, turning slowly once, and a second time. 

“Perfection. I’m certain we’ll be the center of attention tonight.”

He offered his arm, and you took it, following him as he led the way out of his rooms and down the corridor to an as of yet undisclosed destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ship? A wormhole? How did you end up here, anyway...
> 
> Sorry I was a bit behind! This week has been super busy for me haha. Hope ya'll enjoyed!!


End file.
